Tails and Scales
by Drunalove
Summary: When 5 girls stumble upon a moon pool their lives are changed forever. They have all the problems normal teens have boys, school, family and other drama but what happens when you mix all that with tails, powers, 2 evil oceanographers and another mythical creature giving mermaids a bad name? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Ellie was outside when her phone started ringing. Looking at the screen she saw it read "Lucy" and decided to answer it.

"Hey Lucy," Ellie greeted.

"Hey Ells. I was wondering if you wanted to come for a boat ride," Lucy asked hopefully. It wouldn't be as much fun without Ellie.

"Well, are you sure its safe in this weather?" queried Ellie, it had been raining cats and dogs all day, and despite it being calm right now, she still wasn't sure.

"Oh come on ells it'll be fine. Live a little," Lucy teased, causing Ellie to roll her eyes. Lucy was known for taking risks.

"Well..ok," Ellie agreed, "If you think it's safe."

"Awesome," Lucy exclaimed.

"Will the others be there?" Ellie asked.

"You know it," Lucy replied.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit then," said Ellie.

"K bye," said Lucy as she hung up.

Ellie sighed and stood up; she still felt uncertain, but she started walking to the docks anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

0-0-0-0-0

After walking to the docks, Ellie was delighted to see her four best friends, Cali, Amy, Jazzy and Lucy all of whom greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hey, I've missed you guys," replied Ellie happily as she hugged them each in turn.

"Ok, let's get going," said Lucy as they all began piling into the boat, "I want to get out there before the weather hits."

"I'm still not sure about this, I'm getting a really weird feeling," Ellie proclaimed anxiously.

"You need to relax," said Lucy as she started the engine and the dingy started moving.

Unfortunately, after a few minutes it started raining.

"Oh great," Jazzy groaned annoyed. She _hated_ the rain.

"Well, it's not like it can get any worse," Amy tried to be optimistic. Sadly optimism rarely brought anything but disappointment and this was not one of those rare occasions.

As soon as she finished saying this, a wave came towards them, causing the boat to flip and the occupants to fall into the churning ocean.

Moments later the girls managed to surface, gulping greedily for air.

Ellie glared at Lucy as if to say 'I TOLD you so'. This in turn was met with a dour, 'NOT a word. Not ONE word," from Lucy.

Working silently, the quartet of girls flipped the boat back over, and took turns helping each other over the edge and into the boat.

"I hope your happy," Ellie snapped at Lucy, who merely glared at her in return.

"Guys the engine won't start" Amy announced, worry filling her voice.

"We'll have to paddle to Sirena island," Cali supposed, a sentiment to which they all agreed and started paddling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Upon reaching the aforementioned island, the group of young girls began an exploration of sorts.

"You know, Lucy, this is, all _your_ fault," accused Ellie.

"How?!" Lucy rebutted indignantly.

"Wel,l it was YOUR idea to come out in this weather in the first place," Ellie pointed out, an edge of venom in her words.

"Guys, stop fighting," ordered Jazzy.

"Yea, it's starting to get annoying," Amy remarked with a dejected huff.

That's when they heard a scream behind them.

"Cali!" Amy shouted as she realized who was missing. Turning around they saw a large whole, big enough for a person to fall through if they weren't paying attention.

"Are you ok?" Ellie shouted down as she reached the edge of the chasm.

"I'm fine," Cali called up.

"Can you climb back up?" asked Lucy. A muffled scrabbling noise could be heard as an attempt was made.

"No," Cali yelled back.

"I'm going down," Jazzy announced as she lowered her legs into the whole from where she was now sitting on the rim.

"What? No!" started Ellie, but she was cut off by a scream as Jazzy slid down.

Sighing Amy looked down the hole, "Be careful," she said to Ellie as she realized her intentions.

She moved Amy out of the way as she jumped in herself.

"What was that Einstein? Be careful?" said Lucy teasingly as she was joined by her usually pragmatic friend.

"Oh shut up!" Ellie shot back causing Lucy to laugh. Before Lucy could pull herself together she was pushed into to Ellie, who smirked at her as Amy came down last.

They all looked at her as if she had grown another head, "Sorry, I didn't wanna be alone" Amy said realizing she should have stayed at the top and found a vine to pull them up with.

Deciding that it didn't do to dwell the five felt their way along the walls of what seemed to be a short tunnel as it ended in a room with a bright blue pool.

As they looked up they realized that they were in the cooled magma chamber of a dormant volcano.

Before anyone could comprehend the situation Lucy jumped into the water.

"What are you doing?!" Ellie cried.

"I can see a tunnel under the water. It might be a way out," Lucy reasoned.

Throwing caution to the wind, Jazzy jumped in after her and quickly followed by Cali who pulled Ellie in alongside her, giggling as they went. Once again not wanting to left alone, Amy laughed as she cannonballed into the pool.

Unbeknownst to the girls, the full moon had just come over the mouth of volcano causing the water to bubble and shimmer in the ethereal light.

"Spooky," Ellie commented wide-eyed at the phenomena.

Noticing that her comrades had swam ahead, she cut her moment of nature appreciation short and dove after them.

0-0-0-0-0-

Within ten minutes of exiting the pool and swimming back to shore they were picked up by the coastguard who had been told a group of girls had left the marina before the storm had hadn't returned. Shivering slightly the grateful girls accepted the blankets he gave them and thanked him profusely after he brought them home.

0-0-0-0-0-

Please review and thanks to Tempduloupe for beataing this chapter.


	2. a splash of magic

Lucy was the first to wake up the next day and as she looked over at the clock mounted on the wall she mumbled in a semi-intelligible manner, "4am way? Too early ung but I'm starving."

The still lethargic girl rolled out of bed and landed with a slight wobble on the cool wood that patterned her friend's bedroom floor. Quietly leaving the room of sleeping girls behind Lucy walked into Amy's kitchen and set about pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

After a moment of indecision she also placed some bread in the toaster and depressed the lever. "I have no patience right now so hurry up" Lucy yawned as she began waking up. 5 minutes passed making her more than a bit aggravated. Without thinking the impetuous girl clenched her hand into a fist around her innocent glass of juice.

What happened next was even more surprising.

The orange juice started bubbling and steam poured over the lip of the cup filling the room with a citrusy scent. A popping noise came from her left causing her to turn and see that the toast popped up ….completely charred. Clenching her fist once more in frustration, the toast burst into flames.

Staring wide eyed down at her hand, Lucy suddenly understood. With a conspiratorial grin she loosened her fist and watched triumphantly as the fire disappeared.

Deciding to experiment with what seemed to be a newly found superpower, she re-clenched her fist again but faster and once more the toast set on fire.

Realizing that if she didn't stop, she'd likely burn the house down, Lucy pulled her hand back and sighed with relief as the fire stopped once more. However her relief was short lived as a bolt of lightning came down outside of the kitchen window.

Once more with eyes wide the girl found herself speaking , "Whoa! This just got all kinds of cool."

0-0-0-0

After filling 5 glasses of water, she walked to the living room and set the glasses on the coffee table.

Next she quickly woke everyone up, ignoring their protests as she went.

"Lucy? What are you doing?" grumbled Cali.

"Just come here," Lucy ordered as she pulled the blankets off the others. After a few minutes of intermittent dragging of groggy teenagers, the four girls all sat on the couch in front of Lucy.

"What is this about?" Ellie whined, her eyes half closed with sleep.

"I have powers," Lucy proclaimed simply, "And if this has to do with last night, then I think you guys do too."

"What?" Ellie answered confused.

"Just watch," said Lucy as she started to put her hand into a fist. Just as before the water boiled before she stopped and did it again, this time faster causing the magazines on the table to set on fire. Lastly she stopped it and pulled her hand back and once more a bolt of lightning come down just outside the window.

The other three girls were now wide awake.

"What the what?" was all Ellie managed.

"So we have powers too?" Cali nearly begged.

"Not positive but we should test it," Lucy decided.

"I'll go first," Ellie volunteered.

After repeating each of the motions Lucy had down nothing happened.

That is until she put her hand out in a 'stop' motion and the water froze in the glass in front of her frozen solid.

"That is SO cool" Cali said with a dropped jaw.

Ellie put her hand out again but this time the glass shattered forcing everyone to duck to protect themselves.

After sitting back up, Ellie took a deep break and tried again.

This time a concentrated swirl of snow fell outside the living room window where the bolt of lightning has landed.

"Definitely cool," Ellie grinned.

"My turn!" Cali nearly shouted as she twisted her hand in a flourish around and the water, which instantly turned into what looked like jello.

"Boo-yah," Cali celebrated excitedly, "I have Superpowers!

Twisting her hand faster, Cali and the rest of the girls nearly fell off the couch as the ground started to shake, making the house tremble.

Before any damage could be down she quickly put her hand down and it stopped.

"It's official," said Cali, "I'm awesome!"

"I'll go next," Amy said as she put her hand out as if she were twisting a door knob.

The water in glass slowly rose up, forming into a tentacle the more she lifted her hand.

Cautiously the most timid of the girls put it down, before inevitably throwing caution to the wind and repeating the motion as fast as she could, causing a bubble of water to form above the cup. Trying to manipulate it more she began shaking her hand back and forth, not realizing for a moment that while the water bubble remained the same, the wind outside had picked up to near hurricane strength.

"Stop showing off! It's my turn now," Jazzy insisted enthusiastically.

Putting her hand into an upside down claw shape, the water turned green then red, as she did it again with she twisted added to it, it started raining outside.

"So friggin COOL," said Jazzy as she bounced up and down on the couch with excitement.

"Lets review," said Ellie, causing the others to roll their eyes, "Lucy can boil water, control fire and create lightning; I can freeze and shatter things as well as make it snow. Amy can control liquids and wind, while Cali can turn liquids into Jell-O and make earthquakes and Jazzy can change the color of liquids and make it rain," Ellie finished.

"Yes, yes, that's cool and all but can we please go back to sleep now? It's 5 in the morning," begged Cali.

"I suppose" agreed Ellie, who stood up to follow the other sleepy girls back to Amy's bedroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Please review! I'll give you cookies and thanks to TempduLoupe for betaing


	3. PE is a pain

That Monday, the five girls were in their shared P.E. class with a number of other classmates.

"Everyone go change into your swim suits" ordered Coach Kolkman.

This brought quite a good amount of anxiety to the five girls, who had upon bathing the day before, discovered that they were in fact mermaids, not just humans with special powers.

"Um, why?" asked Jazzy with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You're taking your swim tests today," said coach causing them all to look at each other as they walked into the locker room.

When they were changed they slowly returned to the pool where the rest of the class was lined up.

"Into the pool, the lot of ya," said coach, to which everyone jumped in except for the group.

"Um..we cant" said Ellie once the coach raised an eye brow at them.

"Why not?" asked the coach with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I'm allergic to chlorine!" blurted out Cali.

The others glared at her.

"Um, yea me to," agreed Amy.

"Mhmm, I see and what about you three?" asked coach

"Well we're just being good friends," said Jazzy Ellie and Lucy nodded, "Supportive you know."

"Well as nice as that sentiment is, you still have to go swimming," said coach as she pushed the three of them to edge of the pool.

"We cant!" shrieked Ellie.

"It's only water," assured the coach.

Cali looked at Amy and bit her lip.

"No! don't you dare" Amy mouthed at her, already knowing what she was thinking.

"I have to do something," said Cali as she put her hand by her side, so coach wouldn't see and slowly twisted it around, turning the entire pool into gelatin.

Everyone shrieked as they ran to get out of the slime.

"What is going on here?!" demanded coach, as the gelatin turned back into water.

"Well as strange as that was, I still want everyone back in the water," said coach as Ellie desperately put her hand out and froze the water.

"What in the world!" exclaimed the coach "I'll be right back, it seems the maintenance crew doesn't know how to turn a pool heater on!" said coach.

Before she could leave Lucy started putting her hand into a fist, causing the ice to melt as the pool started to boil.

"What is going on! I want to know now!" said coach.

"Chemical imbalance!" blurted out Ellie.

"What?" asked coach incredulously.

"It happens a lot. It happened to Cali's pool last summer," said Ellie.

"It did?" asked Cali causing Amy to kick her, "OH! Right it did," said Cali.

"Yea and the water turns to fungus" said Ellie she looked at Jazzy.

Jazzy used her powers to change the water into a fungus like green color

"Oh my!" said coach.

"Yea, it's not safe to swim in," said Lucy.

"Well until it's fixed. I suppose we'll do the tests some other time. Class dismissed!" said coach.

After everyone had left, Jazzy turned the pool back to blue.

"That was too close," said Jazzy.

"Yea," Cali agreed.

"I hate P.E." Amy said simply.

With one disaster avoided the group started walking home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Enjoying their new found forms, the quintet swam out to Sirena island and through the underground tunnel to the moon pool.

Upon surfacing, they two elderly people, an old man and woman.

The old woman stopped them before they could try to escape.

"Don't worry, children, I used to be like you," said the woman cryptically.

Suspicious, the girls slowly exited the pool, but stayed near the edge to ensure they could escape quickly if needed.

With a wave of Lucy's hand the were dry and ready to talk with the strange couple.  
"My name is Max Hamilton," the man introduced himself, "and this is Louise Chatham."

The girls introduced themselves in return.

"Now before you start asking any questions, I would like to tell you a story, if that's ok" said Louise to which they nodded.

"60 years ago, my friends Gracie, Julia and I became mermaids in this very pool. Sadly it all became too much for us and we were forced to give it up," Mrs. Chatham began, "50 years later, 3 girls named Emma, Cleo and Rikki became mermaids here. Back then this island was called Mako. Emma controlled ice and snow, Cleo controlled wind and water. Rikki controlled fire. Soon after their transformation their friend Lewis found out and started to help them keep the secret. A year later a girl named Charlotte came and stole Lewis away from Cleo. She found out the mermaid secret and became one herself except she was different she had all 3 powers. The power drove her mad and she became power hungry, ,attacking people with her powers and even hurting the other girls. Eventually Lewis did what he had to do and helped the girls lure her to the moon pool. They got in a battle in this very chamber. In the end the girls won, and Charlotte was stripped of her powers and lost her tail when she was pushed in the pool. Everything was fine after that, until a year later they got sad news…Emma was leaving to travel the world with her family. After she left a girl named Bella came and Cleo and Rikki found out she too was a mermaid, one who could turn water into gelatin. A year later Emma returned but she wasn't happy. S he saw Bella as a replacement of her. Bella and Emma fought constantly and Emma was furious that they traded their friendship lockets for crystals like Bella's. Eventually Cleo and Rikki made them work out their differences and eventually they became as close as sisters. Emma asked Max to make a locket for Bella and Bella had her boyfriend Will make a crystal for Emma."

"Once more all was well, until a few months later Charlotte came back with powers."

"She had the power to change the color of the water and to make it rain. She begged them for forgiveness and though it took a while, they forgave her and accepted her into the group. They made a locket and crystal for her. They grew up and are now married to each of their childhood sweethearts. . Emma married her boyfriend Ash, Rikki married her a hotheaded boy name Zane, Cleo married Lewis, Bella married Will and Charlotte married a man named Xavier," said Louise, finishing the back story of their predecessors.

"Wow that's amazing," said Cali.

"Oh! Wait there's one more thing," said Max as he pulled a number of items out of a satchel he had next to him. First he walked over to Amy and handed her a necklace that glowed slightly as she took it, "This was Cleo's locket and crystal, "You must have her powers."

The locket was set with a sapphire stone and now instead of 3 waves on the back there were 5.

He continued this, handing each girl a different necklace that glowed as they accepted it, along with a glowing blue stone.

Ellie received the locket with the light blue stone, while Cali was given a locket with an emerald stone, next he went to Jazzy and gave her a locket with an amythest stone. Lastly he gave Lucy a locket with a ruby set in it.

In each locket was a picture of the girl who had owned it before them.

"Thank you," said Ellie, "But I still have one more question."

"Ask away, dear," Louis asked.

"How did you know we would be here? How did you know we have changed?" Ellie asked.

"I have my ways," Mrs. Chatham said cryptically.

After bidding the couple adieu the five girls dove back into the pool and out of the cave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lucy

She was sitting in her backyard when the hose turned on, so she got up and turned it off annoyed, only for it to turn on again.

Confused Lucy reached down to turn it off again but was met with a water tentacle that formed from the puddle of water the hose had formed and lunged at her.

Gasping she put her hand up and attempted to boil it. Luckily, it retreated back into the puddle. Before it could return Lucy ran to the beach and dove in the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cali

She was taking a bath when the water started to froth without reason.

Before she could react a tentacle rose out of the water and lunged at her. Moving her head to the side, it splash against the tile wall.

Yet another tentacle formed in front of her. This time she twisted her hand around and turned it into gelatin. The slimy mass slumped into the tub and remained still.

Moving as fast as she could, Cali, scrambled out of the tub, dried herself off and raced to the docks, where she dove in.

0-0-0-0-0

Ellie

She had been enjoying a peaceful stroll when upon attempting to avoid a seemingly innocent puddle, a water tentacle formed and lunged at her. Before it could get her wet, she instinctively froze it and watched as it slumped to the ground as slush.

Slightly shaken she decided to join the others needed to know about this and ran to the beach and dove in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Amy

She was brushing her hair in front of the vanity in her bathroom when, unbidden, the faucet turned on and a water tentacle lunged at her. Utilizing her new found abilities to stop it the frightened girl ran to the beach and dove in, desperate to find the others.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jazzy

She had been cleaning her fish tank when a tentacle rose up from the plastic tub that had held her fish and attempted to grab her.

Instead of allowing it, she ducked and it hit the wall. Before it could reform she ran out of the house and down to the beach. She had to find the others and tell them.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Moon pool

The girls seemed to be on the same wave length as they all had gone to the moon pool to wait for the others.

"This is crazy," said Amy.

"So something is attacking us," said Jazzy .

"Or someone," offered Lucy.

"The question is why," decided Ellie.

"And how," added Cali

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

0-0-0-0-0

A/N: thanks to TempduLoupe for betaing

Hi I just thought I should put the character profiles up

Ellie "Ells" Carson

Age: 14

Eye color: blue

Hair color: brown

Species: human/mermaid

Tail color: white

Abilities: hydro- cryokinesis and cryokines

Element: ice

Rm: Emma Gilbert

Ls: moonstone

Lucy Malice

Age: 14

Eye color: green

Hair color: blonde

Species: human/mermaid

Abilities: hydro- thermokinesis, pyrokinesis and electrokinesis

Element: fire

Rm: Rikki Chadwick

Ls: ruby

Amy Mulhouse

Age: 14

Eye color: brown

Hair color: brown

Species: human/mermaid

Tail color: blue

Abilities: hydrokinesis and aerokinesis

Element: air

Rm: Cleo sertori

Ls: sapphire

Cali Austin

Age: 14

Eye color: hazel

Hair color dirty blonde

Species: human/mermaid

Tail color: green

Abilities: gelidkinesis and geokinesis

Element: earth

Rm: Bella Hartley

Ls: emerald

Jazmine "Jazzy" Newman

Age: 14

Eye color: brown

Hair color: natural red

Species: human/mermaid

Tail color: purple

Abilities: ceokinesis and raokinesis

Element: water

Rm: Charlotte Watsford

Ls: amythest


	4. Oceanographers

Reef

The five girls had decided that the unnatural stretch of good weather was deserving of a celebration of sorts. In this case, they planned to celebrate by swimming in their new forms.

So far they had delighted in the antics of a pod of ten dolphins who were darting between them as they swam through the maze of reefs.

Holding onto each other's tails, with Jazzy at the front, the girls were playing a form of follow the leader that had all of them giggling bubbles, until all of a sudden Jazzy stopped, causing them all to ram into each other.

Before the rammed girls could so even glare she rolled her eyes and pointed towards the surface of the water.

Glancing up, they saw an anchor coming down.

It hadn't even come to a rest on the sandy bottom, when two people jumped into the water wearing scuba gear.

Cali scoffed causing a flurry of bubbles to come out of her mouth as well as making Amy and Jazzy look at her.

"How can they swim in those things," mouthed Cali derisively to which the others rolled their eyes.

The two divers started taking pictures of the fish and the surrounding coral.

However the female woman diver started to swim towards the moon pool, at which point, Amy put her hand out and caused the water around the entrance to create a small but strong whirl pool.

The woman quickly swam away to avoid the dangerous water phenomena, but just to be safe Cali turned the water to gelatin, before turning and swimming away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beach

After returning to a secluded area of the beach that was much too rocky for leisurely beach goers, the girls found themselves sitting on a large flat rock several meters off the beach.

"Do you think they saw us?" worried Ellie.

"No," reassured Jazzy, "I don't think so."

"We'd better hope," said Ellie.

"I'm starving wanna go to Eli's?" said Lucy, in an attempt to change the subject and to which the others agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girls sat down at a table as soon as they entered as were greeted by a waitress who quickly look their orders and left.

Not a full minute later two people came in and sat at a table next to them.

Amy gasped in recognition.

"Are you ok?" asked Ellie.

"It's them!" proclaimed Amy.

"Who?" said Lucy confused.

"The divers!" replied Amy, "Do you think they're following us?"

Before Ellie could answer the divers had gotten up and started walking towards them.

"Uh oh," said Jazzy.

"Hello" said the woman.

"Hello" said the girls in unison.

"Um can we help you?" said Ellie uncertainly.

"Oh I'm, sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Eda Morrison and this is my husband Robert," introduced Eda, "We're oceanographers," said Robert.

"Yea, no kidding. Poor fish are probably blind now, from all those flashes" mumbled Jazzy causing Ellie to kick her foot.

"Well I'm Ellie, this is Jasmine but everyone calls her Jazzy, that's Lucy, that's Cali and this is Amy," said Ellie in an attempt to be polite.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind if we ask you a question?" said Eda.

"You just did" said Lucy rudely.

Ellie glared at her.

"Sure go ahead," said Cali.

"We're not from here. What can you tell us about Sirena island?" asked Eda.

"Oh it's just a boring, old, nothing special island," said Lucy.

"Oh, if you say so. Well thank you for your time," said Eda as she turned to walk away.

"I don't like them" said Amy once they were out of earshot.

"Well, let's not worry about it," said Ellie as the waitress brought them their meals.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eda and Robert

"I want to set up under water cameras near that cave entrance," decided Eda.

"Why?" asked Robert confused.

"That whirlpool came out of nowhere and when I returned to look at it again, it was gone and the water was like gel. I want to see if what happened will happen again. I'd also like to see if the fish can get in somehow," she answered.

"Really, that's definitely a good enough reason for me. Spontaneous whirlpool? Huh, almost like in the stories of Charybdis," noted Robert, as he they grabbed some extra motion activated cameras before tilting backwards and into the water with his scuba gear in place.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

With the Girls

"I'm bored! Who wants to go for a swim? asked Lucy capriciously.

Without any dissent the girls agreed and raced each other to the beach. The Last one was going to be the 'rotten egg'.

Once in they decided that the race should continue, this time to the moon pool. At this point the girls were having so much fun, with their games, that they did not notice the various clicking of the underwater cameras as they finally reached the moon pool.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Eda and Robert

"Eda! The underwater cameras have activated...What in the world?" exclaimed Robert.

"What is it asked," asked Eda as she walked over to the computer and saw 5 girls with tails.

"A-aren't those the girls from Eli's?" asked Robert with recognition.

"I do believe they are and they're going to make us rich. Very rich indeed," said Eda, smirking greedily with an evil glint in her eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beach

"Lucy? What if she gets angry," asked Amy.

"She won't be," Lucy replied simply.

"But we're early. Ellie said 9 am sharp. Not a minute earlier, or later," Cali pointed out.

"Relax she won't be mad," said Jazzy.

"Yea don't worry about... Whoa said Lucy what?" asked Amy Lucy pointed, they all looked and saw Ellie

Ellie was being chased by a boy who upon getting close enough wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up.

The boy spun her around, causing her to shriek and giggle, until she looked over and saw them. She quickly whispered in his ear which seemed to make him put her down, seeing as they walked over to them a moment later.

"Hey guys, this is Jerrot..my boyfriend."

"No really?" asked Lucy sarcastically.

Ellie glared at her, "Jerrot these are my best friends; Lucy, Cali, Jazzy and Amy."

"It's nice to meet you," said Jerrot, "Well I've got to go home. I'll call you later. After giving Ellie a kiss on her cheek the handsome boy ran off.

One he was gone they all looked at her accusingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I know I'm a terrible friend."

They cut her off.

"It's ok," said the girls in unison.

"really?" she asked.

"Yea, we're happy for you," said Cali.

"Thanks guys," said Ellie appreciatively.

"Now.. Have you kissed yet?" asked Jazzy excitedly.

Ellie rolled her eyes and started walking away only to be followby.

"We want answers!" insisted Lucy causing the others to giggle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review and thanks to TempduLoupe for betaing


	5. plans

(with Eda and Robert) what makes you think they'll come willingly asked Robert well have to force them said Eda how? Asked Robert well threaten them said Eda then what? Asked Robert I think that the cave we went to is there hangout and if we bring them there we can put bars on the cave entrance so they cant escape said Eda ok said Robert well capture them all at once said Eda Robert agreed were going to expose them and well be rich said Eda.


	6. vacation

I havent heard from Lucy today have you guys? asked Ellie no not today said Cali do you think shes ok? asked Amy lets go find out said Jazzy they all started walking to Lucys

(at lucys) Cali knocked on her door, a few minutes later lucy opened the door oh hey guys said Lucy hi can we come in asked Ellie sure said Lucy they all went in. Whats wrong asked Amy nothing said Lucy liar were your best friends we know you better then that said Cali Lucy sighed im going on vacation said Lucy oh uh i hate vacation said Amy yea uh me to it sucks said Jazzy Lucy rolled her eyes its where im going said Lucy oh where are you going? asked Ellie Hawii im bound to get wet I dont want to go alone said Lucy well maybe we can go to said Cali what? asked lucy in shock yea thats perfect lucy go ask your dad if you can take us to said Ellie ok let me go ask him said Lucy she went to her fathers bedroom then came back, he said you could go but only it your parents say yes said Lucy ok let us call out parents said Cali they all called their patents. I can go said Jazzy me to said Cali so can I said Ellie I can to said Amy ok well we're leaving tomorrow so you guys can sleep over said Lucy they all agreed and went to sleep


	7. the trip

(The next morning) they had all gotten to the airport and they were boarding their flight ok Ellie you'll be sitting with Cali, Amy you'll be sitting with jazzy and Lucy you'll be sitting with me said Lucy's dad they all agreed and sat down. A voice came over the intercom hello this is your captain, please buckle your seat belts because well be taking off shorty so sit back and enjoy the flight, thank you for flying coastal airlines. Then there was a click and the intercom turned off I'm kinda nervous said Cali Ellie rubbed her shoulder it'll be ok she gave her a reassuring smile and then they were off. Soon Amy fell asleep, as did Ellie a flight attendant came over and asked them if they wanted anything jazzy requested a water (with a straw of course) she brought it to her, but accidentally spilt some on her jazzy gasped and ran to the bathroom. Jazzy came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later she sat back down in her seat. The rest of the flight went well and shortly the wheels of the plane touched down on Hawaiian ground


	8. Hawaii

They all stepped off the plane got in a taxi to go to their hotel once they got their they stepped out of the cab and walked into the hotel once they stepped inside people put leis around their necks they smiled and walked to the front desk, Lucy's dad got the keys ok girls you have your own room he handed them a room key cool said Jazzy lets go said Ellie they all got in the elevator and Lucy pressed the button a few seconds later they got off and went to their room wow it's huge said Ellie yea said Cali they walked into one of the bedrooms and their were two beds ok who wants to sleep in here I will said Cali me to said Lucy ok so Cali and Lucy in here said Ellie they all agreed and walked into the next bedroom their was a single bed ill sleep here said Amy they agreed and walked into the next room ok so me and jazzy will stay here said Ellie they agreed ok so now what do you guys wanna do? Asked Lucy um..we could shop for new bathing suits sure said Cali they all took the elevator to the lobby and walked outside where do we go? Asked Amy um..oh! There's a surf shop over there said Ellie they all started walking to the shop.

(In the shop) they all walked in and started trying on bathing suits. An hour later they all bought something Ellie bought a white and blue striped bathing suit with dark blue flip flops, Lucy bought a yellow and orange tie-die bathing suit with orange flip flops, Amy bought a pink and green bathing suit with green flip flops, Cali bough a purple and dark blue striped bathing suit and purple flips flops and jazzy bought a red and pink tie-die bathing suit with red flips flops. Once they left they started walking to the beach

(At the beach) they all ran to the water and dove in. They started swimming in the reefs and through the coral they even swam with dolphins. When they were done they pulled themselves onto the beach and Lucy dried them off using her power they heard a gasp and they immediately looked around for the source but they saw nothing they stood up and walked back to the hotel

(An hour later) there was a note slipped under the door Ellie went and got it and read it aloud I saw what you did at the beach meet me on the beach as soon as you get this said Ellie they all started walking to beach a girl came over to them hi my name is Sydney um I'm Lucy this is Amy Cali Ellie and jazmine but everyone calls her jazzy said Lucy its nice to meet you said Sydney then she dove in the water they all looked at each other and followed they saw her in a cave, they surfaced and gasped Sydney had a long gold colored tail with a matching top they all got out and dried how long? Asked Ellie 4 years said Sydney what about you guys? Asked Sydney 10 and a half months said Cali how did you become a mermaid asked Lucy in this cave on a full moon said Sydney us to but in Australia said Amy do you have a powers asked Ellie yes I have the ability to make all liquids shine like gold said Sydney what about weather powers? Asked jazzy she gave them a confused look weather power? Asked Sydney yes we all have them here well show you the first powers we discovered were the regular powers and then the weather said Ellie she put her hand out and froze some water in the pool until it shattered my first power is to freeze objects and liquids and also shatter them said Ellie then she put her hand up and made it snow my weather is the ability to make it snow said Ellie wow said Sydney ill go next said jazzy my first power is to change the color of liquids said jazzy she used her power to change the water to black them purple and back to blue my weather power is the power to make rain said jazzy she made it rain a bit ill go next said Lucy my first power is to boil objects and liquids she slowly put her hand into a fist and the pool started to steam and bubble my weather power is the power to control fire and lighting but I don't think I should do it cause its dangerous said Lucy my turn said Cali my first power is to turn all liquids into a gelatin substance she twisted her hand around and water turned into gelatin my weather power is the power to make earthquakes said Cali she made a small earthquake my turn said Amy my first power is to control liquids said Amy she made a water tentacle and my weather power is the power to control wind she made it windy wow that's really cool said Sydney thanks but we have to go now said Ellie they all dove out of the cave and swam back to the beach then they went back to their hotel.

H2o1fan: I know im sorry there short hopefully this one was ok


	9. Cali

They had returned home and Cali was swimming in the ocean with a dolphin when something grabbed her tail and started pulling her towards the moon pool

(With Ellie) she was outside when her phone rang, it was Jazzy she answered it hey said Ellie Cali is missing said jazzy have you checked the moon pool? Asked Ellie no ill go right now I already told the others said Jazzy then she hung up Ellie walked to the beach and dove in

(At the moon pool) Ellie Swam in and saw Amy using her power to pull the tentacle away Ellie used her power to freeze it until it shattered then she grabbed her hand and helped her to the surface I wish that thing would just leave us alone! Said Lucy atleast it's gone now said Amy yea until it comes after one of us again said Lucy ok just calm down and let's go home before it comes back said Cali alright fine said Lucy the she dove out the others sighed and followed.

Hey! So I know it seems im going in the same direction like h2o and the next few chapters will seem like that to but I promise heck I even guarantee that it wont be going like h2o you have no idea what I have in store for these girls ;)


	10. enhanced

(With the girls) they were all studying in Ellie's living room when she stood up they all looked at her who wants an Icy pop? Asked Ellie they all asked Ellie smiled and went into her kitchen she got 5 glasses and poured Gatorade into each of them then she put Popsicle sticks in each of them she put her hand out and they all froze or so she thought she went to pull one put but it wouldn't budge she looked at it and gasped hearing her gasp the others came into the kitchen are you ok? Asked Amy concern in her eyes Ellie pointed to the glass Lucy went over and looked at it woah said Lucy what? Asked Amy its not ice..it's stone said Lucy they all looked at Ellie how did you do that? Asked Jazzy I don't said said Ellie Lucy got 4 glasses of water and put them on the counter then she put her hand out and slowly put it into a fist and the water instead of boiling turned into a crystal substance they all gasped Amy put her hand out like she was turning a doorknob and the water instead of moving or rising turned into glass she nearly screamed Cali put her hand out and twisted it around instead of the water turning into gelatin it turned into medal her eyes went wide jazzy put her hand out in an upside

doorknob position and the water instead of changing color turned into wood they all gasped wow so we have new powers said Amy yea said Lucy who wants to go for a swim? Asked Cali the other agreed and started walking to the beach.

(At the beach) they all ran into the water and dove in.


	11. lies

(With Ellie and Jerrot) they were walking on the beach when a crashed onto the shore Jerrot smiles but Ellie jumped back he looked at her are you ok? Asked Jerrot just fine said Ellie wanna go for a swim asked Jerrot she shook her head ill just wait said Ellie he shrugged and went into the water Ellie walked over to a rock and sat on it she looked around at all the kids and the couples splashing in the water and for a second she felt a surge of jealously wash over her but she shook it off, after all not every girl could say that ten seconds after touching liquid they turned into a mermaid she smiled thinking about how lucky she was a few minutes later Jerrot came jogging up to her he smiled hi said Jerrot hey have fun? Asked Ellie yep said Jerrot he smiled and rubbed her shoulder you really should come in said Jerrot she gasped and shot up and ran away Ellie! Said Jerrot he followed the footprints in the sand but they ended where the water started he sighed and started walking home

(The next day at Jerrots house) Ellie knocked on his door and he answered she walked in hi I'm sorry I ran off yesterday said Ellie its fine said Jerrot he filled up a glass of water and started sipping the water but where did you go to that you could swim to faster then walk? Asked Jerrot she bit her lip no where he got closer to her I know there's something your not telling me said Jerrot no there's nothing said Ellie he sighed and grabbed her arm im sorry said Jerrot why said Ellie he took a breath and dumped his water on her head she gasped and tried to run but he held her arm tighter and looked into her eyes please don't run from said Jerrot she sighed and nodded. She would never forget the look in his eyes when she transformed.


	12. different

(With Ellie and Jerrot) Ellie gave him a crooked smile ill explain when I'm normal again said Ellie after a few minutes she changed back they sat on the couch how did this happen asked Jerrot she told him about the island and the pool in the volcano and the powers wow so all 5 of you? Asked Jerrot yea..this can stay between us right? Asked Ellie he looked at her of course I would never tell anyone said Jerrot she sighed in relief do you still wanna be with me? Asked Ellie he looked at her I think I need some time to think said Jerrot she nodded I just need 3 days said Jerrot ok said Ellie I'm really sorry I didn't tell you said Ellie its ok I understand said Jerrot ok um ill just go now then said Ellie she stood up and left Jerrot sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

(With Ellie) she ran to the beach and dove in the water and swam to the moon pool she checked to make sure the others weren't there and then and only then did she let the tears start cascading down her face she knew she needed to tell the others but she would do that later because right now she just needed to be alone with her thoughts.


	13. Ellie

With Ellie) she walking on the beach when the tentacle came out and grabbed her and yanked her into the water

(With the girls) did any of you hear from Ellie last night asked Amy no I haven't heard from her this morning either said Cali Lucy sighed let's go said Lucy they all stood and started walking towards the docks am I the only one getting really tired of this? Asked Jazzy nope they all said in unison tired of what? Asked a voice from behind them they turned around and saw Jerrot nothing said Cali oh mermaid related issues? Asked Jerrot all their mouths practically hit the floor what?! Shrieked Amy wait..Ellie didn't tell you? Asked Jerrot no said Lucy oh well...I know everything said Jerrot oh..well we think Ellie's been captures by the water tentacle said Lucy he nodded I wanna help said Jerrot they all looked at each other well ok said Jazzy they all dove in the water and Jerrot followed on his boat

(In the moon pool) Jerrot slid down the hole and the girls swam in thorough the water entrance Jerrot dove in the water with them and they swam to the bottom Lucy used her powers to boil the tentacle and Amy used hers to pull it away from Ellie Jerrot grabbed her hand and pulled her up she coughed and took a deep breath then she looked at Jerrot we'll give you some alone time said Amy then the 4 of them left why did you come? Asked Ellie because I wanted to protect you said Jerrot do you still need time to think asked Ellie no seeing that thing wrapped around you made me realize how important you are to me tail or no tail said Jerrot she smiled really? Asked Ellie yup now he took her hand lets get you back home said Jerrot ok ill meet you there said Ellie he shook his head I want to swim with you said Jerrot but you can't hold your breath as long as I can said Ellie I know but if I need air ill you know said Jerrot she smiles and nodded and they both dove in the water.


	14. trapped

(With the girls in the moon pool)

So how did he find out? Asked Lucy he splashed me said Ellie oh ok said Jazzy yea said Ellie can we trust him? Asked Cali yes said Ellie ok said Amy you really like him huh? Asked Lucy she blushed and nodded your cute together said Cali thanks said Ellie I'm jealous said jazzy they all smiled and agreed you'll all find someone to said Ellie they all smiled

(With Eda and Robert) Eda there were 5 objects moving fast on the fish sonar the objects were heading towards that island said Robert ok let's start heading there said Eda. Once they got there Robert went to the cave entrance underwater and put bars over it so they couldn't escape and he bolted it down.

(With the girls) they heard a clank sound am I the only one who heard that asked Jazzy they all shook their heads and went underwater they gasped when they saw the bars and resurfaced hello girls said Eda they all gasped and looked at her I've been waiting a long time for this said Eda with a smirk.


	15. test subjects

They were all pulled out of the water and each of them felt a sharp pain from a needle before fainting.

(With Lucy) she was the first to awake she looked around and saw she was In a room with no windows and she saw her friends scattered on the floor she instantly went over to Ellie she always had a plan after she woke her up she woke the others up as well. What do we do asked Lucy Ellie sighed for once I don't know but don't tell them anything said Ellie yea especially not about the powers said Cali when she said that Eda walked in to the room powers? Asked Eda they all remained silent all right fine well get it out of you somehow said Eda she grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her out of the room

(With Amy) how did you become a mermaid asked Eda Amy said nothing show me your power said Eda, again nothing ok listen if you don't do as your told your friends will be hurt understand? Asked Eda Amy nodded

(With the girls) I can't believe this is happening said Jazzy none of us can said Cali I hope Amy's ok said Ellie. The door opened and Amy was pushed in she was unconscious they all gasped what did you do to her?! Shrieked Lucy hush now tell me what I want to know and show me your powers said Eda they all remained silent Robert came in with a pair of tweezers Eda smirked and dumped a bottle of water on the girls and they transformed she walked over and plucked a scale from each of them they all gasped in pain then she left Lucy glared at the door as she left, she went to dry her tail but Ellie stopped her and pointed to a camera in the corner she stopped and sighed how are we gonna get outta here? Asked Cali then Ellie got an idea she put her hand up and froze the camera until it shattered then Lucy dried them off they woke up Amy good thinking ells but how do we get out of here asked Jazzy Amy I need you to use your powers to make the water turn into the same shape of the key that would fit in the lock said Ellie Amy did as she was told and Ellie froze the water ok now put the water in the lock and twist it said Ellie

Amy did just that and the door opened with a click yes! Said Lucy they all high fived each other and ran out of the room. They came face to face with stairs they ran up them and discovered they were on a boat they made sure the coast was clear and they dove In the water and Swam to the moon pool (the bars had been removed) when they swam in they saw Louise, Max and Jerrot Lucy dried them off. Jerrot hugged Ellie thank god your ok said Jerrot

not for long Eda will find us again and lock us up said Amy well..there is something you could do said Louise they all looked at her tonight is a special moon that can take away your powers said Louise no, no way said Lucy its the only way said Max ill do it said Amy me to said cali I will to said Jazzy so will I said Ellie Lucy bit her lip ok ill do it said Lucy the 3 others left to give them private time they all looked up and saw the moon come over the volcano Eda came in through the land entrance stay right where you are we don't want to hurt you said Eda it's too late were giving our powers up said Ellie what why? Asked Eda because of people like you there will always be someone trying to expose us said Amy the moon pool started to bubble wait stop! What if I promised not to try to expose you and ill leave you alone said Eda do you swear? Said Ellie yes said Eda ok said Amy then they all dove out of the moon pool and swam home.


	16. hurt

(With Amy) she was walking down the hall when she ran into someone causing all her books to go flying the person she bumped into lent down and picked them up I'm so sorry I'm new here my names Michael said Michael I'm Amy said Amy its nice to meet you said Michael you to said Amy then he walked away she smiled and put her books in her books in her locker.

(With Ellie and Cali) an A- I got an A- can you believe this?! Asked Ellie what's the big deal asked Cali? I've never got an A- before! It's always been As and A+s said Ellie Cali rolled her eyes oh no the world must be coming to an end! Said Cali then she snickered Ellie rolled her eyes whatever you couldn't possibly understand said Ellie yea ok wanna go for a swim asked Cali sure said Ellie they started walking to the beach.

(With Lucy) she was about to swim into the moon pool but something was blocking the entrance she looked abs saw a big pile of rocks Ellie and Cali swam up next to her then they started to pull the rocks away once there was a big enough opening they swam in and when they surfaced they gasped the volcano had almost Been completely destroyed it looks like someone blew the place up said Cali Amy and jazzy Swam in and gasped what happened asked Jazzy Lucy looked Around and saw a pair of goggles she grabbed them and glared property of Eda Morrison said Lucy uh-oh said Amy Lucy clenched her fists I'm gonna give that witch a piece of my mind! Said Lucy then she dove out of the cave this can't be good said Cali we have to follow her said Ellie then they all dove out of the cave.

Last chapter for the night Ill post more tomorrow.


	17. Not who you are

(With Lucy) she surfaced next to the morrisons boat and glared at it she started clenching her fist and the water around the boat started to boil she looked at the files on a table and set them on fire Eda and Robert were looking around for something put it out the others came up next to her Lucy you need to stop said Ellie not till I say said Lucy your going to hurt them is that who you are? Asked Ellie after a moment of hesitation Lucy put her hand down and the fire went away jazzy went to the other side of the boat and reached up and the scales they took from them then she swam back to the others lets go said Cali they all swam back to shore .

(At Ellie's house) put those somewhere safe said Ellie ok said Jazzy Ellie sat down next to Lucy you need to control I think we all can agree that your powers are the most dangerous said Ellie Lucy nodded ill try said Lucy.

Hey guys! Hopefully I will have beta soon so my writing will get better!

H201fan: thank you for all your help with trying to get my story out there!


	18. practice

(With the girls) they were all standing in Amy's bedroom and there were 5 cups of water in front of them "I'm nervous" said jazzy "me to but it's fine" said Ellie "ill go first" said Lucy she put her left hand towards the glass and started to clench her fist and the water in the glass slowly turned into crystal she took a breath "ill go next" said Cali she twisted her left hand around and the water turned into medal

"my turn" said Amy she put her left hand out and the water turned into glass "ok me next" said Ellie she put her hand out bad the water turned to stone she smiled "and last but not least" said jazzy she put her hand out and water turned into wood they all smiled "I think we got this" said Ellie they all smiled" look out water tentacle here we come!" Said jazzy they all giggled


	19. Lara

(With the girls) they were all sitting outside when the sprinklers went off they gasped and ran inside, 10 seconds later they all fell to the floor and Lucy dried them off they all stood up and Amy turned on the tv "we just got a report from a fisherman saying that something swam so fast by his boat that he fell off he thinks it a shark" said the news reporter "um..was it one of us?" Asked Cali "well it probably happened today and I haven't gone swimming today what about you guys?" Asked Ellie they all said no "hmm should we investigate?" Asked Jazzy "yea lets go" said Lucy they all walked outside and started walking to the beach and dove in the water.

(In the moon pool) the girls are surfaced and saw a girl with a silver tail "who are you?" Asked Ellie "I'm Lara" said Lara they all looked at each other.


	20. explanations

(In the moon pool) "how did you get here?" asked Amy "I swam" said Lara "how long have you been a mermaid?" asked Ellie "4 months" said Lara "what's your power?" Asked Lucy "I can turn liquids into anything I want" said Lara.

"where are you from?" asked jazzy "Russia" said Lara "but you don't have an accent" said Cali "I know I never picked it up I'm visiting here for a few weeks with my big brother Nathaniel or nat is what I call him" said Lara "oh ok" said Lucy "what are your powers?" Asked Lara Ellie explained to her "cool thanks for not freaking out on me but I have to go home now or nat will call the cops" said Lara then she dove out of the moon pool "she seems nice" said jazzy "yea lets go home" said Ellie they all dove out.


	21. savior

(With Ellie and Jazzy) they were swimming when dolphins came up to them they smiled and started to swim with them and Ellie noticed that one of them has a large scar on its left fin she sighed and shook her head stupid fisherman never watch where their going thought Ellie. Jazzy swam over and pointed back to the direction they came from Ellie nodded and they started swimming home.

(The next day with the girls) they were all sitting outside trying to think of what to do "there's a dolphin show going on at the marine park want to go?" Asked Amy they all agreed.

(At the marine park) they all went into a row of bleachers and sat down about 15 minutes later the show started the dolphins were jumping in the air and doing flips, Ellie noticed something about one of the dolphins it had a large scar on its left fin she gasped "I know that dolphin" said Ellie "really? What kind is it?" Asked Cali Ellie shook her "no I mean I know that dolphin" said Ellie "you mean personally?" Asked Lucy Ellie nodded "I saw it when we were swimming" said Ellie "that's not possible" said Amy" yes it is we have to rescue it" said Ellie "um hello? What are we going to say? Hi we're mermaids and our mermaid friend was swimming that dolphin?" Asked Jazzy" well wait to everyone leaves" said Cali "well ok" said Amy

(After the show) "ok the hatch opens up to the ocean so all we have to do is pull the lever Amy you stay here and be the lookout" said Lucy "ok" said Amy the four of them dove in the water. Ellie swam over to the latch and pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge the others came over and were trying to help when Amy threw a rock in the water they swam up to the surface "hurry someone's coming!" Said Amy they all dove back down and pulled as hard at they could till the hatch opened they all smiled as the dolphin swam away Amy dove in the water and they all swam away.


	22. the waterfalls trick

(With the girls) they were all in the moon pool when they heard the sound of running water they looked around but didn't see anything so they swam out and went onto the island once they got there they saw a waterfall "oh how pretty" said Amy "yea" said Jazzy they all touched it at the same time and they all got a small shock they gasped and pulled their hands away "that was weird" said Ellie "yea lets go" said Lucy they all dove In the water and swam home.

(The next day with Cali) she woke up and went to went her fridge she opened and looked for a cup of Jello she sighed when she saw there was none and started walking back to her room when she realized something she smiled and got a glass of Gatorade then she twisted her hand around and she nearly screamed when the water started to steam and boil she just stared at her hand In shock .

(With Ellie) her mother gave her a glass of hot chocolate but it was too hot so she put her hand out to cool it and she took a sip, she immediately spit out when she felt jelly she looked at her hand with wide eyes.

(With Lucy) she looked at the toaster and glared once again it was taking forever she rolled her eyes and started clenching her fist but instead of boiling or steaming a glass of water next to her started to form a water tentacle she gasped and put her hand down.

(With Amy) she was drying off from her bath and put her hand out so she could move the water off herself but it only changed to green she looked at her hand with a confused look.

(With Jazzy) she was painting with water and she tried to change the color of the water but Instead it froze she gasped.

(With the girls) we switched powers! Said Ellie ok let's get this straight Ellie you have my powers Lucy you have Amy's Amy has jazzys I have Lucy's and jazzy has Ellie's? Asked Cali yea said Ellie how are we going to get back to normal? Asked Jazzy all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.


	23. getting back to normal

Ellie got up and opened the door "oh hi Ms Chatham hi Max" said Ellie all the girls smiled as they walked in "I had a feeling that something was wrong" said Louise 'well we've switched powers" said Jazzy "oh dear who's powers did each of you get?" Asked Louise "well I switched with Cali, Lucy switched with Amy, Amy switched with Jazzy, Cali switched with Lucy and Jazzy switched me" said Ellie "ok now how did this happen?" Asked Louise "well we were In the moon pool and we heard running water so we went onto the island and we saw a waterfall, we all touched it and it shocked us" said Cali "oh I understand now this happened to me once to" said Louise "how do we fix it?" Asked Lucy "what you have to do is go to the moon pool on a full moon when the water starts bubbling all of you jump In and that should restore your powers" said Louise "there's a full moon tonight!" Said Amy "what time does it rise?" asked Lucy "9 pm" said Cali "well it's 8 right now" said Jazzy "ok well I guess we should leave now if we take our time and don't speed swim then it'll be 8:30 by the time we get there" said Amy "ok let's go thanks Ms Chatham thanks max!" Said Cali they all went out to Ellie's dock and dove in.

(At the moon pool) they all surfaced and got out they all air dried because they didn't have control over their powers and that took about 20 minutes "ok 10 minutes left" said Lucy soon it was time the full moon came over the center of the volcano and the moon pool started to bubble and sparkle they all dove In.

(The next day with Lucy) she woke up with a headache and she realized what happened last night she ran downstairs and got a glass of water she slowly put her hand into a fist and the water started to boil and steam she smiled and did it again but faster and the table set on fire she put it out and made a bolt of lightning come down "yes! I got my powers back" said Lucy

(With Cali) she took a breath and twisted her hand towards the water she smiled when it turned into gelatin this time she shook her hand and an earth quake started "yay!" Said Cali

(With Ellie) she put her hand out and water in the glass froze then she put her hand up and it started snowing she smiled "awesome" said Ellie

(With Jazzy) she put her hand upside down and the water changed to green then purple then she made it rain "yes!" Said Jazzy

(With Amy) she put her hand out and the water form a water bubble she smiled and put it down then she made it windy "yay!" Said Amy


	24. suspicious

(With Ellie) she was looking up mermaid myths on the computer when there was a knock on her door "come in" said Ellie her mother and father walked in "hi mom hi dad' said Ellie "hi Eleanor" said her dad "hi honey" said her mom she sighed "dad I told you I prefer Ellie" said Ellie "oh right sorry pumpkin" said her dad "so is there something you want?" Asked Ellie "oh yes we wanted to have a talk about your birthday" said her mom "what about it?" Asked Ellie "well we think it would be a fun idea if we threw you a party at a water park!" Said her mom "oh um well it sounds fun but how about we just throw it here?" Asked Ellie "well I suppose we could if that's what you want" said her dad "it is" said Ellie "well alright we'll have it on Wednesday" said her mom "but that's in two days" said Ellie "well your birthdays tomorrow" said her dad "ok" said Ellie "goodnight" said her parents "night" said Ellie then they left.

(Two days later Ellie's party) they had just finished singing to her and the girls were sitting with Jerrot "happy birthday ells" said Jerrot she smiled "thanks" said Ellie "so how does it feel to be 15?" Asked Amy "pretty much the same" said Ellie they all laughed.

All of a sudden a water balloon came hurdling toward Amy she gasped as she got soaked but the water also got Cali and Lucy wet when it splashed. Another one hit Jerrot and splashed Ellie and Jazzy they all gasped and everyone was staring at them "oh honey it's just a little water" said Ellie's mom "go go!" Said Jerrot pushing them up the girls ran into the house and up the stairs Jerrot sighed in relief.

" I'm going to go check on them" said her mom "no! I mean I think they just want some private time" said Jerrot Ellie's mom rolled her eyes and walked upstairs with Jerrot on her heels he stepped in front of the door "you don't want to go in there" said Jerrot she huffed and pushed him out of the way she opened the door "Ellie I'm sorry" said Jerrot "what in the world is going on in here?" Asked her mom Jerrot gulped and peaked in he sighed with relief when he saw them all sitting on her bed with legs "well?" Asked her mom "we were just having a bit of a girl talk" said Amy "well come downstairs it's time to open presents and how did you get dry so fast?" asked Ellies mom "Oh um towels are miracle workers" said Ellie "mm ok" said her mom then she walked downstairs "oh sure let the towels take all the credit" said Lucy they all giggled "are you ok?" Asked Jerrot "yea were fine" said Ellie "good" said Jerrot "yea come on let's go open my presents" said Ellie they all walked downstairs.


	25. hospital

(With Jazzy) she was feeling really dizzy when she woke up so she decided to take a bath she got in and her purple tailed tail formed 15 minutes later she got out and dried off. She walked downstairs still feeling very dizzy and when she got to the last step she fainted.

She woke up to blinding lights and the smell of bleach she figured she was in the hospital she looked over and saw the girls" hey how are you feeling?" Asked Amy "I've been better what happened?" Asked Jazzy "your mom said you fainted so she took you to the hospital" said Ellie "oh ok" said Jazzy a nurse walked in "oh good your awake are you thirsty?" Asked the nurse "yes" said Jazzy the nurse walked over to the table where a pitcher of water was and bent over to get a cup but she accidentally knocked the pitcher over and it spilled all over Jazzy she gasped and tried to get out of the bed "oh no I'm sorry but you must stay In bed ill ring for a towel.." Said the nurse.

She looked at jazzys covers where underneath her legs got noticeably thicker and longer "oh dear! Are your alright?!" Said the nurse she pulled back the covers and gasped "oh my we have to get the doctor immediately!" Said the nurse "no!" Screamed all 5 girls Ellie froze the doorknob so she couldn't open the door "please don't" said Jazzy "but..your legs.." Said the nurse "this Is totally normal..well for us anyway" said Amy "all of you have that..condition?" Asked the nurse "yes" said Ellie "but you can't tell anyone..um.." Started Lucy "my name is Marta" said Marta "ok Marta please don't tell we'll be locked up!" Said Cali "well..I'm going have to think about it" said Marta "oh..ok" said Ellie "but I promise I won't tell anyone until I make my decision" said Marta "alright" said Jazzy then Marta left "what are we going to do?" Asked Amy "I don't know.."said Ellie.


	26. decisions

Marta was sitting in the nurses station thinking about what she saw she knew she had to make a decision and make one soon on one hand she wanted to get those girls help from a doctor or something and make them normal once again but on the other hand they seemed to be ok with what they were kind of happy even like it was some amazing gift but they were also dangerous to because of their abilities.

She was so confused about what she was going to do she didn't want them to get hurt but she also didn't want the world to get hurt because she made a bad decision she sighed and put her head in her hands why did this have to be so complicated? She took a breath and stood up before she was going to make her decision she had to ask these girls a few questions.


	27. Normal is boring

Marta was into Jazzy's room and saw 4 girls in chairs and one in the bed they all looked at her "have you made up your mind yet?" Asked Jazzy" no not yet I want to ask you some questions first" said Marta "oh ok ask away" said Cali "ok well how did you become fish?" Asked Marta "mermaids" corrected Ellie" right mermaids" said Marta.

"Well Lucy thought we should all take a boat ride and it was raining and thundering and we were on the boat and a wave flipped us over, we managed to get it back over but the engine was broken" said Amy "so we started to paddle to an island and we got there we walked around for a while and Cali fell down this hole" said Lucy "eventually we all fell down the hole and there was this what looked like 3 stairs so we climbed them and Turned a corner" said Cali.

" We saw a beautiful pool surrounded by rocks and we looked up and saw the opening of a volcano right above the pool" said Ellie "we all jumped in and the water started to sparkle when the full moon came over the volcano and the next day we touched water and grew tails we also found out we have abilities" Jazzy "wow ok um you said you had abilities before what are they?" Asked Marta.

"Well I can boil and heat objects and liquids and I can also control fire and lightning" said Lucy "I can freeze objects and liquids and control hail, sleet and snow and also manipulate clouds" said Ellie "I can control liquids and wind" said Amy" I can turn liquids into a gelatin substance and make earthquakes" said Cali "I can control the color of liquids and control when, where and how hard or how much it rains" said jazzy "if we combine our powers we can make a big storm" said Ellie.

"Wow" said Marta "how do you feel about being mermaids?" asked Marta "before I was a mermaid I was always kind of scared of water but after I started I changed I started to like and it opened me up to a whole new world" said Amy" I think it's the most amazing thing that could ever happen to somebody" Ellie "I love it I think it's a huge gift" said Cali "as do I it's amazing" said Jazzy "were all really grateful it happened to us" said Lucy "wow ok I think I've made my decision" said Marta.


	28. intruders

(With Ellie) she was still a little frazzled about the whole Marta thing but she was glad that Marta decided to keep their secret she stood up and walked outside and started to walk to the beach once she got there she looked around to make sure no one was looking and dove in she started to swim towards the moon pool.

(At the moon pool) Ellie surfaced and looked around the cave In the Volcano and smiled all of a sudden she heard a shriek and immediately ducked under the water a boy and a girl had fallen down the hole In the land entrance "see I told you it was magical" said the girl "yea Olivia it's really nice but we've here before" said the boy "I know ash but it's been more then a year since I've been here with my sister" said Olivia she bent down to touch the water and Ellie glared she put her hand out and the moon pool froze over "wow! What was that?" Asked ash.

Lucy and Jazzy swam up beside Ellie and looked at her she pointed to the surface at Olivia and ash the girl broke a part of the ice and tried to touch it again but Lucy made a bolt of lightning shoot down right next to her she shrieked and fell back "ok Olivia something really doesn't want us to touch that water lefts go!" Said ash he started to climb back up the hole "or someone" whispered Olivia then she climbed back up the hole.

When they were gone Lucy melted the ice and they surfaced "who were they?" Asked Jazzy "their intruders that's what they are this is our island!" Said Lucy "um Lucy technically we don't own it" said Ellie "protect mako.." they heard a voice whisper all the girls paled "w-who's there?!" Said Jazzy "you must protect mako.. all of you more will come" said the voice "more what?" Asked Ellie "intruders" said the voice "you are born from this place it's your job to protect it" said the voice "born?" Asked Ellie "yes" said the voice "why are we born from here?!" Asked Lucy there was no answer.

" Lets go" said Jazzy they all swam out and went back home Ellie called Cali and Amy over to her house and all 5 girls were sitting in her living room "what if the water tentacle is like a part of mako and it's trying to get our attention?" Asked Cali "yea there's a chance it might not dangerous it might be trying to get us to help" said Amy "that's a really good theory" said Jazzy Amy put the tv on and the news was on "what are we supposed to protect mako from?" Asked Lucy "hello I'm Eda Morrison and my plans to develop mako island into a tourist spot will change this town forever" they all looked at the tv "I'm guessing were supposed to protect the island from her" said Ellie

happy 4th everyone!


	29. protect

(With the girls) "ok what do we do?" Asked Amy "I think we should scare them off" said Lucy "how?" Asked Cali "duh were mermaids we can use our powers" said Lucy "ok" said Ellie "they should be there by now" said Jazzy "who?" Asked Cali "Eda and some people shes working with" said Jazzy "ok let's go" said Ellie they all walked outside to Amy's dock and dove in.

(At the moon pool) the girls swam in and surfaced they got out and Lucy dried them off they all stood up and walked to the land entrance they climbed up the hole and put a large rock in front of it so nobody could get in they started walking and they came across a creek they couldn't go around it because it was long so Ellie made it freeze over and they walked over it after they went over it Lucy melted the ice.

They heard voices so they hid in some trees "ready?" Asked Ellie they all nodded Lucy was up first she made a bolt of lightning shoot down next to the crew they gasped "what was that?" Asked one of them "I don't know" said the other Amy and Lucy worked together for this one Lucy made a few puddles steam and Amy made the water shoot up so it made it look like it was a steaming geyser Eda stepped back before the water hit her Cali and Ellie were next Ellie froze a part of the ground and Cali made gelatin appear on the other so it would be slippery all the workers fell. Jazzy was next she made the water on the trees change colors the workers gasped "I don't think this place Is safe enough for tourists" said the worker "I suppose your right" said Eda they got on their boats and left.

(In the moon pool) the girls surfaced "yea we did it!" Said Cali they all high fived each other they heard someone clear their throats they saw a boy and a girl it was the two Ellie had seen before "uh-oh" said Amy.


	30. blackmail

'Who are you?" Asked Olivia "that's none of your business" said Lucy she rolled her eyes and took out her phone "what are you doing?" Asked Ellie Olivia took a picture of them they gasped ash smiled and so did Olivia.

"Give us your phone" said Amy "that's not going to happen" said Olivia Amy made a water ball and Ellie froze it Amy chucked it at Olivia she gasped and ducked "stop!" Said Olivia "I have 29 contacts in my phone and I will send this picture to everyone if you try to attack me again" said Olivia "and everyone on This phone has a lot of contacts on their phones so the news will spread pretty fast" said ash "what do you want?" Asked Jazzy Olivia smirked "I want to be a mermaid" said Olivia "and I want to be a merman" said ash the girls all glared at them.


	31. tricks

(With the girls) "what are we going to do?" Asked Amy "I don't know" said Ellie "well tonight's the full moon so you better think fast" said Jazzy "maybe we can trick them' said Cali "how?" Asked Lucy "we could take them they early and then they'll get in and then they won't get tails" said Amy "won't they know we tricked me if they don't get tails?" Asked Ellie.

"Well by the time its over the picture will be gone" said Lucy "well that might work" said Cali "yea" said Lucy "ok let's try it" said Jazzy Ellie sent a text to Olivia and Ash then they walked outside and dove in the water.


	32. sharp

(At the moon pool) Olivia and Ash came down the land entrance and walked towards the moon pool the girls got out and Lucy dried them off "get in" said Amy Olivia and ash both got in the moon pool Lucy made the water steam and then she made it stop "well congrats your part fish' said Cali "why don't we have Tails?" Asked Ash "it takes at least 12 hours" said Amy "ok" said Olivia she took her phone and deleted the pictures she took then they left the girls all dove In the water and swam home with smirks on their faces.


	33. forget

(With Ellie and Lucy) they were both at the juice net cafe having smoothies talking about their powers "I think I have the better power" said Ellie "no way I do" said Lucy they glared at each other and started bickering Amy walked in and walked over to them "hey guys!" Said Amy "not now!" Said Ellie and Lucy in unison Amy sighed and walked over to a booth where Cali and Jazzy sitting "their arguing again" said Amy "well they are complete opposites fire and ice" said Cali "yea that's true but I just can't believe they would fight today of all days" said Amy "what do you mean? What's so special about today?" Asked Jazzy Amy looked at them "you really don't know?" Asked Amy "know what?" Asked Cali Amy glared at them "I can't believe you all forgot!" Said Amy she stormed out of the cafe and dove In the ocean.

"Um.. It's not her birthday is it?" Asked Jazzy "no that's in September" said Cali Ellie and Lucy walked over and slid In the booth "why did Amy storm off?" Asked Ellie "she says we forgot something" said Jazzy Ellie smiled when Jerrot walked over to them he slid In next to her "hey do you know what's so special about today?" Asked Ellie "mm..oh yea! I remember you told me a few months ago that today Is the day you all became friends" said Jerrot all the girls looked at each other "oh no.." Said Cali they all ran out of the cafe "was it something I said?!" Said Jerrot they all dove in the ocean Jerrot put his head on the table "ill never understand girls" said Jerrot


	34. beware

(In the moon pool) the girls swam in next to Amy "I'm really sorry we forgot" said Ellie "yea" said Cali Amy smiled "its ok" said Amy "good" said Lucy "its getting dark should we head back?" Asked Jazzy "yea that's a good idea" said Amy they all swam out of the cave.

(Back at the docks) the girls were walking down the dock when a woman ran up to them "beware the moon" she said the girls looked at her "it makes you do crazy things beware the full moon!" She said then she ran off "what just happened?" Asked Amy "she's probably crazy" said Lucy "hey since it's the weekend do you guys want to stay over?" Asked Ellie they all agreed.

(At Ellie's house) they were all starting to get bored "there are some games In my closet" said Ellie "ill go get some" said Amy "ill come to" said Cali "me to" said Lucy "ill go make snacks" said Jazzy they all left the living room Ellie looked out the window and saw the full moon she stood up and walked towards the window "hey Ellie where are the plates?" asked Jazzy who had come from the kitchen Ellie didn't respond "um ells?" Asked Jazzy she walked over to Ellie and waved In front of her face she didn't even blink "ells are you feeling ok?" Asked Jazzy Ellie slowly looked at her "lets go to mako" said Ellie "are you crazy? At this Time of night?" Asked Jazzy Ellie made her face the window "don't you feel it? It's calling" said Ellie Jazzy looked at her and grinned "let's go to mako" said Jazzy.

(With the others) the girls walked downstairs "ok we got candyland, sorry and wait where did they go?" Asked Cali "I have no idea" Said Lucy.


	35. moonstruck

Lucy, Amy and Cali called Max and Louise and they came over they were all sitting in Ellie's room "so jazzy and Ellie have disappeared" said Louise "yes! We can't find them!" Said Lucy "well did anything happen today?" Asked Max.

"Well today was the anniversary of the day we became friends" said Cali "mm.. Maybe there at mako" said Max "why didn't we think of that?" Said Cali "wait! On the phone you said a lady told you to beware of the full moon?" Asked Louise "yes why?" Asked Lucy "maybe you should wear sunglasses" said Max the girls put some on and dove in the ocean swimming at super speed towards mako. They had no idea what was in store for them. Because if they did they would have turned around.


	36. memory

Lucy, Cali and Amy swam into the moon pool and saw Ellie and Jazzy standing in front of them "guys are you ok?" Asked Lucy "were fine" said Jazzy "go home" said Ellie "wait! Lets make them see it" said Jazzy both girls smiled and made the others look up and then all 5 of them were moon struck they all started to get in to a power battle because they all thought there power was best. Amy blew a gust of wind at jazzy and she fell back and hit her head and was knocked unconscious.

The sun rose and all the girls snapped out of there trance "woah what happened last night?" Asked Ellie "all I remember is coming to get Ellie and Jazzy and then looking at the moon" said Amy "me to" said Cali "so the moon has some weird affect on us?" Asked Lucy "I guess so" said Amy they all heard a groan and looked and they saw Jazzy unconscious they gasped Ellie went over to her. "Her heads bleeding!" Shrieked Amy "we've got to get her to the hospital which one us is the strongest swimmer" said Amy they all looked at Ellie "ok Ellie you hold onto her" said Lucy "ok" said Ellie then they all dove in the moon pool.

(At the hospital) Jazzy was laying in a hospital bed all the girls were around her she slowly opened her eyes and looked around "guys she's awake!" Said Amy they all looked at her" thank goodness your ok!" Said Cali Jazzy looked at them "um..I'm sorry but..who are you?" Asked Jazzy.


	37. blur

"What do you mean who are we? We're your best friends!" Said Ellie "I'm sorry but I just don't remember" said Jazzy a doctor came in the room "I'm sorry but it seems as though your experiencing memory loss it should return to you In a few weeks for now your free to go and if you like you can take a shower before you leave" said the doctor then he left.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower" said Jazzy she stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her that's when something dawned on Cali "hey guys she doesn't remember anything" said Cali "duh" said Lucy "but that means she doesn't remember that night or mako which means she doesn't remember being a mermaid" said Cali then they all heard a scream they all rushed into the bathroom to see Jazzy Laying in the shower with her usual purple tail and scaled bikini top "what is this thing?!" Screamed Jazzy "shh or the doctor will come in" said Amy Lucy used her powers to dry her off and they helped her get up.

(An hour later at Amy's house) "so I'm used to this" said Jazzy "yes" said Ellie "we all became mermaids together?" Asked Jazzy "yes" said Lucy "ok I wish my memories would just come back" said Jazzy "we do to" said Cali.


	38. the rocks

(With the girls) they were all swimming together with Jazzy in the middle because she didn't remember how to get to the moon pool when they were about a half a mile away Jazzy stopped and pointed downwards they all looked down and saw something shiny Ellie swam down and grabbed wherever it was she came back up about 5 minutes later with 6 grey Rocks they all swam to the moon pool and Ellie put them down and Lucy dried them off.

Cali picked one up and gasped "it shocked me!" Said Cali when she dropped it, it started to glow bright green and dark green Lucy picked one up and gasped "mine shocked me to" said Lucy after she dropped hers it started to glow red, orange and yellow "woah" said Lucy Amy picked hers up and it shocked her so she dropped it and when she did it started to glow aqua blue, sky blue, and ocean blue Ellie picked hers up and it shocked her to she dropped it and it started to glow white and a whiteish silver last was Jazzy she picked hers up and dropped it when it shocked her and it started to glow dark purple And light purple Jazzy smiled "guys I just got my memory back" said Jazzy they all cheered the sixth rock started to shake and it glowed grey and black "what does that mean?" Asked Amy "I have no idea" said Jazzy.


	39. blown away

The girls were about to dive out of the moon pool when they heard someone coming down the land entrance it was Jerrot "hi what are you doing here?" Asked Ellie "I figured you guys would be here Edas boat is outside" said Jerrot "seriously?" Asked Lucy "yup I brought my boat so you don't have to swim I figured it would be less suspicious" said Jerrot they all climbed up the entrance and went to Jerrots boat they got in and he started going home he dropped them off at each of their houses.

(With Amy) she stepped into her bath tub and 10 seconds later she grew a tail but she gasped instead of her normal blue tail it was now aqua blue in the middle, ocean blue on the sides and on the fluke it was sky blue same goes for her scaled bikini top she looked over at her counter and saw the rock "it was you" said Amy

(With Ellie) no one was home so she decided to go in her pool she dove in and gasped when she dove in her tail was now white in the middle and silver on the sides with silver on the fluke "the rock" said Ellie

(With Lucy) she was in her bathroom and she accidentally touched water and when she grew her tail her eyes went wide instead of red it was now red in the middle with yellow on the sides and orange on the fluke "woah" said Lucy

(With Cali) her eyes went wide as she looked at her tail instead of green it was now dark green in the middle light green on the sides and dark green on the fluke.

(With Jazzy) instead of purple her tail was now light purple in the middle dark purple on the sides and light purple on the fluke.


	40. blinded

The girls were swimming to the moon pool when a flash of black swam towards them they all gasped as they were blinded and swam towards the surface "I can't see!" Said Amy "me neither!" Said Cali "it's ok just don't panic" said Ellie a few minutes later their vision slowly returned to normal "what was that?" Said Jazzy "I have no idea" said Ellie they swam to the moon pool and Lucy saw a few black scales she showed them to the others.

"Woah" said Ellie they heard a gasp and turned and saw Louise she got closer and took the scales she covered her mouth in shock "what's wrong?" Asked Amy "their back.".said Louise "who?" Asked Ellie "the sirens" said Louise.


	41. sirens

"Who?" Asked Ellie "the sirens are mermaids but their evil they've been giving us mermaids a bad name for years they sink ships with their voices and they have very dangerous powers" said Louise "we saw a black flash and before we knew it we were blinded" said Amy "that's what I'm talking about long ago when I was still a mermaid me and my friends ran into one her name was Carenix (pronounced car-in-x) she had the ability to blood bend that's when you can control someone by controlling their blood" said Louise.

"Her tail was a dark black as night color and her eyes were black as well, another difference between sirens and mermaids are that while mermaid are good hearted and transform from light sirens are evil and transform from the dark, they also have webbed fingers and gills on the side of their necks" said Louise.

"But..that means they can breathe underwater" said Amy "yea and we can't we can just hold our breaths for up to 30 minutes 40 if we really concentrate" said Cali "yes but that's because even when your a mermaid you still have a human soul but sirens have no souls at all sometimes sirens can be made by a mermaid going through very bad trauma and turning mean which is what I don't understand about you 5" said Louise.

" What do you mean?" Asked Jazzy "well first starters Ellie jerrot broke your heart when he told you he needed to think, Lucy you were hurt when the moon pool was destroyed, Jazzy you've been in the hospital twice, Cali you were Hurt when your sister called you a liar and Amy you were harmed by Eda Morrison and you all were captured, also another thing I don't understand is that there is five of you usually there's either 3 or 1 mermaids created at once" said Louise "woah..so we're like super mermaids?" Asked Amy "I guess you are and you might be able to stop the sirens" said Louise.


	42. missing

Obsessedwreading: wow! Thanks for reviewing! I would love for you to be my beta just pm me about it when you have a chance, ill probably be awake for the rest of night.

(With Ellie) she had just gotten out of the shower and she went into her room. She grabbed a key from under her bed and unlocked her drawer she gasped when she saw that her locket and crystal were missing. She started to frantically look through her room.

(With Amy) she looked under her bed and pulled out a chest she opened it and gasped when she didn't see her locket or crystal.

(With Lucy) she opened her drawer and her eyes went wide when she couldn't find her locket or crystal.

(With Jazzy) she was looking in her drawer pulling up papers because she couldn't find her locket or crystal.

(With Cali) no matter where she looked she just couldn't find her locket or her crystal.


	43. betrayed

(with the girls) they were all in school in gym. "I cant believe our stuff is missing" said Amy Lucy scoffed "oh please, its not missing our stuff has been stolen" said Lucy "by who?" asked Cali Ellie sighed "who knows".

(somewhere in a cave) "their getting stronger!" said a voice "I know master" said another "how is everything going?" asked the first voice "well weve taken out the moon pools in Russia, England, Germany, Ireland, Scotland, Hawaii, Africa and Florida". The first person smirked "good whats left?" asked the first voice "China, Australia, Canada, California and Iceland" said the second voice "the ones from Australia will put up quite a fight" said the first voice.

"yes master I know" said the second voice "the other girls were easy to destroy. I want all 5 of them to be brought to me so I can destroy them myself" said the first voice "yes master" said the second voice "you are dismissed" said the first voice.

The second person started to leave "oh and Marta?" asked the first voice "yes master?" asked Marta "do not mess this up" Marta smirked as her eyes started to glow yellow "I guarantee I wont" said Marta then she walked out.


	44. theory

(With the girls)

"Who do you think stole our lockets?" asked Cali.

"I don't know." said Ellie.

"Lets figure that out later. Right now I want to know what those rocks did us." said Amy.

"I have a theory." said Lucy. "what?" asked Ellie.

"Maybe when they shocked us they put something in our DNA and it made our tails change colors." said Lucy.

"That's possible." said Ellie. There was a knock on the door. She got up and opened it but there was no one there. On her doorstep there was a journal she picked it up and brought it inside.

"Hey guys check this out." said Ellie. She put it on her coffee table and Cali opened it. They all gasped there were pictures of them in the moon pool, at Elis, at school and a bunch of other places.

"Who took these?" asked Jazzy "I have no idea" said Cali

"They probably have copies." said Amy.

"We need to go to the moon pool and find the camera that's there." said Jazzy.

"Ok let's go." said Ellie.

(At the moon pool)

"I cant find anything." said Jazzy.

"Me neither." said Lucy.

"Hey there's more scales" said Ellie. She picked up 8 black scales and 1 grey one. They heard a noise and saw a girl coming down the land entrance to the Moonpool. They all looked at her.

"Marta?" asked Cali.

"Theres an emergency I need your help" said Marta.

Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedWreading) please review!


	45. captured

Hey guys, super sad news today for a lot of people but im sure all those gleeks out there got their hearts broken including me. Cory was an amazing person and he will be missed dearly.

Thanks to my amazing beta Sara (obsessedWreading)

At The Moonpool with the Girls...  
They were about to go with Marta when Jerrot fell down the hole. They all looked at him.  
"Guys, I think you've been robbed." said Jerrot.  
"What do you mean?" asked Ellie.  
"I found a bag floating in the water and I opened it and I found these." said Jerrot.

He pulled out their lockets and crystals. They gasped and each girl put on their necklaces. "I'm never taking these off again." said Lucy.  
"Thanks Jerrot." said Jazzy.  
"No problem." Jerrot replied.

Marta cleared her throat. "Aren't you going to help me?"  
"Oh! Right sorry." said Ellie sheepishly.  
They all climbed out of the land entrance.

"What do you need help with?" asked Amy.  
"Um…well I think I've been robbed." said Marta.  
She walked into her house.  
"It doesn't seem like anything is missing." said Cali.  
Marta locked the door "That's because nothing is." said Marta.  
"What?" asked Ellie.  
"I'm sorry girls but I must do my job." said Marta.  
"What job?" asked Cali.  
Marta said nothing. She put a mask on and pressed a button. She walked over to each of them and they backed up.  
"Theres no use trying to escape." said Marta.

A cloud of smoke came through the vents and the girls collapsed. Marta picked up her phone "I've got them." said Marta.  
"Good." said the person on the other line. "Oh and the moonpools in china and Iceland have been taken out." said Marta.  
"Wonderful I'll be there soon." said the voice.


	46. Chapter 46

With the girls..

Ellie was the first one to open her eyes she looked around and saw that they were in a cave she went to wake up the others but she realized her mouth had tape over it and her arms and legs were tied so she couldn't run.

Eventually the others woke up to. A woman walked in. "Hello girls, I'm going to remove the tape and if you scream I won't hesitate to kill you, got it?" Asked the woman. The girls nodded.

The woman ripped the tape off their mouths and they all gasped in pain. "Who are you?" Asked Ellie

"You can call me red." said the woman.

"What do you want?" Asked Cali.

"I want mermaids to disappear forever and the sirens to take over." said red. They all glared at her. "All the moon pools have been destroyed except for this one." said red.

"We won't let you destroy it." said Amy.

"I know and that's why im going to kill you" said red. She pulled out a gun "now, what little fish wants to die first?" asked Red.

A/N: thanks to Sara (obseesedwreading) for beta'ing


	47. Chapter 47

(With the girls)

They were all starting to panic. Ellie carefully looked around as red spoke.

"Mmm, how about Lucy?" Asked Red she pointed the gun at her. "Or maybe Ellie".

Ellie looked around more as Red kept talking and finally she saw it. Right next to Cali was a puddle if Cali could scoot into the water then she would turn into a mermaid and then the ropes were disappear.

Ellie moved carefully and quickly. She lifted her feet that were tired together as soon as Red turned her back towards them she gave Cali a gentle kick and Cali looked at her. "There's a puddle next to you." mouthed Ellie.

Cali nodded. Cali carefully moved herself over and put her legs in the puddle and a few seconds later she turned into a mermaid. Ellie looked at her and mouthed "Amy."

Cali seemed to get it as she nodded and started to untie Amy's hands as soon as red turned around again she glared at Cali and Amy quickly put her hands behind her back as Red dried off Cali she turned back into a human and Red smirked "nice try" said Red

Amy, keeping her hands behind her back carefully made the puddle of water that Cali had moved away from into a tiny ball of water and carefully moved the water inside the gun.

Now it was up to Ellie. Ellie could not see any other puddles and she knew turning into a mermaid wouldn't work a second time she took a deep breath and tried to twist her hands around and she got them got an angle where she could put her palm up and she froze the water inside the gun until it shattered and the gun exploded.

Red glared at them all. "Alright you want to play dirty? Lets play dirty" said Red

Amy quickly untied Lucy's hand and Lucy untied Jazzys Ellie twisted her hands around and made her ropes freeze until they broke and then she untied Cali's.

Red smirked at them all "Nice effort but I don't think your going to win." she put her hands up and the sky outside the cave started to grey she looked at them all and smirked.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: alright guys last chapter thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. Thank to Sara (obsessedwreading) for betaing! Also what do you guys think of sequel? Let me know! :)

(With the girls)

"Big deal, you can make a storm so what?" Asked Cali.

Red smirked at them "I can do much more then that." said Red.

"Why do you hate mermaids so much? Can't we all just live in peace?" Asked Ellie.

"I'll tell you why, it all started 14 years ago when I was 15." said Red begining her story.

Flashback

_"Hey Elsa wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you can!" Said a young girl._

_The second girl turned and looked at her. "Oh come on Kara try and and keep up!" Elsa called back over her shoulder. She proceeded to run farther away._

_Kara sighed and tried to run faster "I don't see why we couldn't have just swam in. I mean we are mermaids." said Kara._

_"There are to many boats you know that!" Said Elsa. She slid down the hole. Kara came in right after her. "Plus Matt's waiting for me." said Elsa._

_Kara rolled her eyes. "Its always Matt this and Matt that." said Kara._

_She walked next to her sister who had gone silent and was staring straight ahead where a boy and a girl were sitting on a rock kissing. _

_Elsa cleared her throat making both people jump apart. "Elsa! I uh this isn't what it looked like!" Said the boy._

_Elsa glared at both of them. "How dare you! You cheat on me and bring this girl to our special place!" Hissed Elsa._

_She started to clench her fists and the volcano started to shake "Elsa please.." Said Kara she put her hand on her sisters arm and pulled it away._

_"Elsa your freezing!" Said Kara._

_"Leave Kara. Now." Said Elsa._

_Kara shook her. "No!" She responded firmly. _

_Elsa glared at her and Kara noticed her eyes change from green to yellow._

_As they started to glow Kara gulped and moved back. _

_Elsa stormed over to the other girl and grabbed her she pushed her into the pool and held her head under._

_"Elsa stop you'll kill her!" Shrieked Kara._

_A woman who looked to be in her early thirties came down the hole and gasped she pulled Elsa away from the girl and looked at them. "Both of you get out of here! Quickly!" She ordered them._

_The boy and girl went back up the land entrance. _

_The woman looked at Kara "Erica, what's happening to her?!" Said Kara._

_"She's turning into a Siren. Her heart has been broken, we must end it before the damage is done." said Erica._

_Erica got up and pulled a small knife from her bag and put it over Elsa's heart._

_"No! You mustn't please! There must be another way!" Begged Kara._

_Erica said nothing as she pushed the knife into Elsa's heart._

_"No!" Cried Kara._

_Erica stood up and Elsa's body turned into dust. "I am sorry, but once you become one of those things there's no getting back to normal she would killed millions." said Erica._

_Kara glared at her. "So you killed her instead?!" growled Kara. She then dove out of the moon pool her eyes yellow._

end of flashback

"Woah!" Lucy commented.

"Erica was a mermaid she took everything from me; So I'm going to take everything from mermaids." said Red.

Red used her telekinesis to lift them over to a pool; Which looked similar to the moon pool.

She lowered them closer "This pool is designed to take a mermaids powers away no matter what day." Red explained to the girls.

Amy put her hand out and made a gust of wind knock down red and she released her hold on them.

They gasped as they all hit the ground. Red glared at them and started to pick them up again.

Jazzy took a breath and put her hand out towards red. She gasped in shock and fell to her knees she shot a bolt of lightning at Amy.

Amy collapsed but then she stood up. The Mermaids all glared at Red.

They all put both their hands up at the same time and red gasped and fell.

"Your all pathetic, Lucy you never think Before you act and you put all your friends in danger!" Said red as she started to cough.

"That may be true but if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have this amazing gift" said Cali. she twisted her hand around and red let out a gasp of shock.

"We're stronger then you'll ever be." said Ellie

"We have each other you have no one." Amy added.

The five mermaids lifted their hands higher and Red screamed they lifted her in the air and dropped her into the pool.

A few minutes later Red surfaced but she looked completely different. Instead of black her hair was now strawberry blonde, instead of her skin being pale she had color on her cheeks and freckles to and her eyes were now a beautiful icy white color. She started to get out of the pool and they all backed up.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you" said The former Siren.

The Mermaids all looked at her in disbelief.

"My name Isn't Red; It's Kara." She told the Mermaids. "And I'm so sorry for what I've done. I was just so consumed with sadness and anger; Which caused me to turn into that terrible creature." She smiled faintly, "I guess their Is a cure for being a siren after all. It's to my bad my sister couldn't have found this too." She responded. "I truly am sorry for all the pain I've caused."

She started to walk out of the cave. "What are you going to do now?" Asked Ellie.

"I'm going to disappear." said Kara and then she walked out.

"Well that was..exhausting." said Cali.

"I just can't believe that all of this happened in a year." said Ellie.

"You and me both." said Jazzy.

"Lets go home, I need some serious sleep." said Cali.

They all started to walk out of the cave. "Wait!" Said Amy.

She put her hand up toward the entrance and a layer of glass covered it. She looked to her best friends for some help.

Cali put her hand up and a layer of medal covered the glass.

Lucy followed suit and a layer of crystal covered the medal.

Jazzy went next and a a layer of wood covered the crystal.

Lastly Ellie put her hand up and a layer of stone covered the wood.

"No one will ever find this place." said Ellie.

They all dove in the water and swam home.

(A week later)

"Amy stop pulling at your hair; you look fine." said Jazzy.

"Michael is going to love your dress." said Ellie.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Who needs boys?" said Lucy.

They all laughed "You won't be saying that in a few years." said Ellie.

"There all done." said Cali.

Every girl was dressed up in a dress.

Ellie had on a strapless ocean blue dress with ruffles on the bottom and it went an inch past her knee and her was down with curls.

Lucy was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that stopped a bit before her knee and her hair wad pinned back in a ponytail.

Jazzy was wearing a red dress that went down to her ankles and her hair was pulled up in a bun.

Cali was Wearing a green strapless dress that stopped a bit before her knees and her hair was straight down.

Amy was wearing a pink dress that stopped right after her knees and her hair was in a loose bun.

"Girls the boys are here!" Amy's mother called from the downstairs.

"Ready?" Asked Cali.

"As, ready as I'll ever be." said Lucy they all giggled and started walking Downstairs.


End file.
